You are like a lullaby
by OriginalMinds
Summary: Dos personas tan distintas, unidas por un mismo sentimiento. Horrible summary hahahah
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

-Quizás este año tenga suerte con los Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado- Dijo Luna a sus amigos, con su habitual tono soñador.

-No lo creo… - Dijo una pelirroja de ojos claros que estaba sentada a su lado, pero al ver la felicidad en los ojos honestos y cristalinos de Luna decidió decir otra cosa- … Con los deberes que tendremos este año no creo que tengas tiempo- Fue la mejor escusa que se le ocurrió a la menor de los Weasley.

-No exageres Ginn, aun ni siquiera comienzan las clases y tú ya reclamas por los deberes- Comento una chica de pelo castaño, el cual era rizado y alborotado- Además, los deberes que den los profesores no poseen un mayor grado de dificultad, generalmente son mil o dos mil palabras- Agrego. Su cara poseía una ligera expresión de suficiencia. Su compañero de puesto la miro extrañado y bufo:

-eso es lo que tú dices- se denotaba un dejo de irritación en su cara pecosa- ya que eres una cerebrito- esto último lo dijo sin pensar, no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que sintió el codo de su amigo impactar sus costillas:

-AU! Porque se supone que fue eso Harry- exclamo el pelirrojo exasperado

-y aun así no lo comprendes Ron- dijo el niño que vivió intentando no reírse de lo inconsciente que puede llegar a ser su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué no comprendo?- dijo Ron confundido

-Nada Ronald, nada- dijo Hermione dándose por vencida

Luna contemplaba divertida esta escena, aun no entendía porque el comportamiento tan hostil entre Ron y Hermione si ambos se gustaban, y aunque Harry aun niegue su amor hacia Ginny, ya que no es muy discreto, hasta siendo Ron, uno se daría cuenta que no deja de mirarla, mientras ella finge no darse cuenta, pero por dentro se muere por mirarlo también, ya que también gusta de él, pero no lo hace, ya que algo tenía que heredar de su hermano ¿no?

Mientras sus compañeros de cabina seguían con la discusión, o ya habían cambiado de tema, sinceramente Luna no los estaba escuchando, estaba más preocupada de observar distraídamente el paisaje que pasaba fugaz frente a sus ojos, gotas de lluvia golpeaban delicadas e indiferentes en la ventana del tren, cosa que causaba una fuerte intriga sobre Luna, ella quería saber dónde terminarían después de deslizarse a través del vidrio, pero sus pensamientos se vieron perturbados por una extraña sensación que trepaba lenta y tortuosamente por su columna, se sentía observada pero no se daría vuelta, no sabía porque, pero dudaba de lo que iba a encontrar, y eso no le agradaba, cuando estaba decidida a voltear y descubrir al causante de su reacción, la voz de su mejor amiga la saco de sus pensamientos:

-No es así Luni- pregunto la pelirroja que no se preocupaba por ocultar su emoción por algo que Luna no entendía

Luna dudo que responder, aunque como no sabía mentir decidió, como siempre ir con la verdad: -Ah! Perdón Ginn pero no te escuche, ¿qué paso?- pregunto Luna algo preocupada de enfadar a su amiga, pero su tono dulce no permitía enojarse con la rubia

-Luna!-Dijo Ginny intentando usar un tono de reproche el cual no funciono- ¿acaso he estado hablando sola todo este tiempo?

-Lo siento Gin, estaba pensando… -Dijo honestamente la dueña de los ojos celestes-grisáceos, por un momento dudo si decir la verdad o no, porque lo que había pasado ni Luna lo entendía.

-Uuuuiii! ¿Y quién es el afortunado?- pregunto Ron burlonamente.

-Jajaja! No Ron, no tengo la suerte de ustedes 4- dijo Luna nerviosa, pero sabía disimular, algo extraño en ella, ya que nunca fingió nada.

Ron quedo bastante confundido, al igual que los demás pero decidieron fingir que no la escucharon, para esconder el evidente silencio incomodo que vendría, Ron desvió la mirada poco disimuladamente a la ventana con fingido interés, Harry bajo la mirada notoriamente sonrojado, Ginny miro a Luna sin comprender a que se refería, y Hermione hundió la cabeza lo que más pudo en el ejemplar de "Historia de la Magia "que estaba leyendo. Aunque Luna no pensó que una simple opinión tuviera ese efecto.

-Y entonces ¿Qué pensabas?- dijo Hermione para aliviar la tensión.

-En las gotas de lluvia- Dijo luna decidió saltarse la última parte de la historia, - en porque…- Dijo mirando algún punto fijo en el vagón.

Pero el tren se detuvo de golpe y las luces se apagaron. Por instinto Ron sujeto a Hermione, y Harry a Ginny, ambos trataron de sujetar a Luna pero ya era tarde, Luna ya se había estrellado contra el piso, cuando el estruendo pasó, Ron se alejó instantáneamente de Hermione y ella de él, Harry y Ginny estaban rojos como tomates, pero no hacían mayor esfuerzo por separarse, hasta que Ginny vio a Luna en el piso intentando levantarse en vano, y lo más rápido que pudo salto hacia Luna con cara de desesperación:

-¡Luna te encuentras bien!- musito con suma preocupación.

-Si Gin, estoy bien- dijo Luna esforzándose por sonar bien ya que su cabeza ardía, veía borroso, y sentía algo caliente resbalar por su cabeza, pero no quería preocupar más a su amiga.

-¿segura?- Dijo un poco más tranquila la pelirroja

-Si ya te lo di… - pero no pudo terminar ya que se desmayó ahí mismo, la última imagen que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue un par de ojos grises fríos e inexpresivos que la observaban detenidamente.

NA: Muchas gracias por leer! significa mucho para mi ya que es mi primera historia :D me harían muy feliz si pudieran comentar que les pareció, que cambiarían, si esta bien o mal realmente quiero saber su opinión 3


	2. Esos ojos

**Esos ojos...**

Draco se estaba hartando de la conversación estúpida que llevaban sus "amigos", Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, si no hablaban de las chicas de Slytherin, hablaban de chicas de otras casas pero su conversación giraba en torno a chicas, no es que a Draco no le interesaran, es que simplemente no le agradaban las chicas facilonas de las que hablaban, su gusto iba más allá de una falda corta y maquillaje de payaso, prefería a la gente con carácter, y con la que pudieras mantener una conversación productiva por más de 30 segundos.

Luego de unos minutos Draco ya no soportaba más ahí, aun no entendía porque se juntaba con ellos, si no fuera porque ambos son de una familia adinerada, son sangre pura, mortifagos en potencia y están en su misma casa no estaría en ese vagón con ellos. Se puso de pie sin pleno aviso y comenzó a caminar fuera del vagón.

-Hey! Draco ¿Dónde vas sin avisar?- el tono de Zabini era casual, pero siempre vil y un poco burlona.

-No te incumbe- Soltó Draco con voz altanera, soberbia y envenenada como la de una verdadera serpiente

-No tienes por qué alterarte, Malfoy- dijo Nott con un gesto neutro, lo cual molesto de sobremanera al rubio, decidió ignorarlo, no se rebajaría a su nivel.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo del tren, con la intención de alejarse lo más posible de sus "amigos" escucho a san Potter y su grupito hablando, no planeaba acercarse a escuchar, ya que le importaba un bledo que estuvieran haciendo, hasta que paso por fuera y vio a la "Lunática" Lovegood con ellos. Nunca le había llamado la atención, no sabía de qué curso era, ni siquiera a que casa pertenecía, pero este año había algo en ella, no sabía que, quizás siempre fue así pero nunca se fijó, su forma de mirar el vacío como si fuera lo mas fascinante, y sus ojos, esos ojos…

-deja de pensar estupideces- se dijo Draco sacudiendo la cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo la había estado mirando fijamente, cuando ella pareció darse cuenta, se iba a voltear, ¿Qué haría el, si Lunatica Lovegood se da cuenta que Draco Malfoy la mira cómo idiota?, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, intento moverse pero sus músculos no le respondían, se preparo mentalmente para soportar este suicidio social, pero justo antes de que sus miradas se conectara la menor de los Weasly la distrajo ¡Gracias a Merlin!

Cuando Draco decidió dejar de mirar a la rubia e irse, el tren freno, y las luces se cortaron, Draco se aferró de un fierro que estaba en la pared para no golpearse, cuando el estruendo paso, Malfoy observo por última vez a Luna, esta se encontraba en el suelo sangrando, con su amiga hablándole, sus miradas se conectaron por primera vez, y ella callo inconsciente…

N/A: Gracias (nuevamente) por leer :D si tienen comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, consejos, tomatazos o bofetadas a distancia díganmelo, lo aprecio mucho, bueno eso por hoy, NOS LEEMOS 3


	3. Señal

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de J.K Rowling

La luz de la mañana entraba de golpe por la ventana iluminando aún más (si es que era posible) las blancas e inmaculadas paredes de la habitación, las cortinas color crema estaban abiertas completamente cada una sujeta con un delgado cordón dorado a la pared, por la ventana se podía ver claramente un amplio y hermoso jardín lleno de flores y arbustos, habían dos ruiseñores posados en la ventana cantando una melodía suavemente como no quisieran despertar a la frágil muchachita que ahora estaba recostada en una camilla blanca (como todo en esa habitación) y con sus ojos celestes muy abiertos.

-_¿Dónde estoy? _¿_Qué día es hoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- _eran unas de las pocas preguntas que Luna formulaba en su cabeza y que de alguna manera, que al parecer era imposible, responderlas.- _Bien Luna, ahora relájate y observa-_ lentamente luna se incorporó sentándose en la camilla lo primero que vio fue la ventana-_ Que lindo día, perfecto para encontrar Plimpys de agua dulce.-_ pensó Luna, luego recorrió la habitación con los ojos, pausadamente, y la reconoció. La enfermería.-_ Primera pregunta resuelta, ahora solo queda saber cómo llegue a_quí,_ lo que resulta ser bastante obvio, alguien me trajo, pero ¿Por qué?- _mientras Luna pensaba encontró un calendario, la pagina tenía un gran título que decía "septiembre"- _Tan perdida no estoy- _pensó luna, bajo el título, el calendario poseía hojas desprendibles, la hoja superior decía 4.- _Wow, 4 de septiembre, ¿Cómo?-._

Los pensamientos de luna se vieron interrumpidos por la señora Pomfrey.

- ¡Lunita! afín despiertas, me tenías muy preocupada, toma- la señora Pomfrey le extendió un frasquito que contenía un sustancia verdosa y al parecer bastante espesa- para tu herida.

Luna se tocó la parte posterior de la cabeza con la mano libre y sintió un relieve de unos 8 centímetros de largo que sin duda era una herida cerrada con puntos.

-Mrs. Pomfrey, ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Luna con los bien abiertos observando detenidamente la poción.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- Luna sacudió la cabeza negativamente- bueno en ese caso te explicare, el expreso de Hogwarts sufrió pequeños problemas técnicos debido al clima, al parecer cuando el tren freno tu caíste y te rompiste la cabeza, gracias a Merlín tus amiguitos te trajeron a tiempo.

Ahora Luna recordaba todo, incluido esos inquietantes ojos grises.

-Muchas gracias Mrs. Pomfrey, puedo irme ahora- pregunto Luna levantándose de la camilla.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?, acabas de despertar, necesitas al menos dos o tres días de descanso- dijo alterada la enfermera mientras la sujetaba suavemente por los hombros y la devolvía a su posición original, sentada.

-Bueno me quedo aquí- dijo Luna tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba en la camilla.

-Bien, a las dos vendré con tu almuerzo Luna, por ahora descansa.- Dijo la enfermera mientras cerraba la puerta.

Luna miro el reloj, las 8:13 de la mañana, ¿Qué haría hasta las dos?, no habían libros para leer ni libretas para dibujar, ni siquiera podía salir por la puerta sin que la señora Pomfrey lo notara -_Pero hay una ventana-_ pensó Luna, dejo la poción sobre un banquito y se levantó despacio para no hacer ningún ruido, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana noto un leve mareo –_Debe ser porque he estado estos últimos días acostada-_ al cual no le prestó atención, se subió en el mueble que estaba al frente de la ventana y salto hacia afuera, al caer lo primero que hizo fue llenarse los pulmones de aire fresco –_Mmmm… ahora debería dirigirme al río para buscar Plimpys de agua dulce- _Luna caminaba pausadamente hacia el río, dando pequeños saltitos mientras observaba a las pequeñas aves danzar en el cielo, se detuvo un momento para mirar como caía suavemente una pequeña y fina pluma de color verde con matices azules al suelo-_¿De dónde habrá caído?-_ se preguntó Luna mirando al cielo, no había nada, Luna se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino al río sin antes recoger la hermosa pluma, cuando faltaban un par de metros para llegar a su objetivo, la extraña sensación que trepó se columna en el tren se hacía presente de nuevo, lo único que pensó Luna fue si eso era una especie de señal, ya que la última vez que la sintió, termino bajo los bancos del tren después de que este frenara de golpe, pero sin más rodeos Luna se volteó expectante de lo que pudiera encontrar…

N/A: Que sera? hahahahah, gracias por leer, sus comentarios me hacen feliz :D si tienen alguna opinión o lo que sea háganme la saber mediante un lindo review?


	4. Hechizo

_Nada, _solo un árbol teñido de otoño-_Quizás mi cabeza se llenó Torposoplos en la enfermería- _era la razón más lógica que se le ocurría a Luna para explicar esa sensación, le quito importancia y se encamino hacia el río, al llegar su cara se llenó de felicidad, se sentó en la orilla y metió sus pies dentro, decidió descansar antes de seguir con la búsqueda ya que estaba bastante agotada, luego de un par de minutos sus ojos se volvieron más pesados- _No Luna, no te puedes desmayar aquí, debes volver a la enfermería, sino preocuparas a la señora Pomfrey, y además puede que aquí también este repleto de torposoplos- _mientras Luna intentaba levantarse sus piernas flaquearon y callo inconsciente.(N/A por segunda vez)

…

Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini estaban sentados en su sala común, rodeados de serpientes pertenecientes a su casa, pero ninguna se atrevería a morderlos ya que ellos eran los machos alfa -para decirlo de alguna manera- de su casa.

-¿Qué te parece la nueva de sexto Blaise?- preguntó burlonamente Nott, algo bastante raro en él.

-Mmmm… otra más del montón- respondió Zabini quitándole importancia

-Ah vale, y por eso no le quitabas ojo de encima hoy en el gran comedor- contraataco Nott.

Blaise fingió no escucharlo, aunque estaba visiblemente incomodo por la afirmación ya que pensó que nadie notaria la gran atracción que sintió por la nueva.

-Y tu Draco, ¿ya tienes a alguna chica "especial"?- dijo Zabini intentando comenzar un nuevo tema

Draco no contesto, no porque no quisiera contestar, simplemente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Al parecer es más que evidente- comento Nott a Zabini con una sutil sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

-Cállense de una vez, quizás ustedes piensen mujeres todo el día, yo en cambio tengo cosas más importantes que atender en este momento- dijo Draco mientras se levantaba rumbo a su habitación con paso rápido.

Al llegar se tumbó en su cama, estaba agotado ya que no había dormido bien (si es que pudo pegar ojo por más de 40 minutos seguidos) últimamente, todo porque una personita de largo cabello rubio no había dejado su mente ningún momento -_¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Estará bien? ¿Me habrá visto? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella?- _eran unas de las tantas preguntas que Draco se hacía durante todo el día –_Al diablo con ella, que me importa que le haya pasado, eso es cosa suya, nunca me ha interesado el bienestar de nadie así que a mí que, y si me vio ¿qué? Ni que me tuviera que avergonzar de algo, simplemente la observaba porque… porque… Ah qué más da ni que tuviera que darle explicaciones a una pobre lunática-_ luego de cuestionarse durante largos minutos decidió acostarse a dormir de una vez.

A la mañana siguiente Draco fue el primero en despertar, se levantó y fue rumbo al baño a tomar una ducha, quizás así pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos, ya bajo el agua comenzó a pensar- _¿Qué había hecho la Lunática para quedar grabada en su cabeza, algún hechizo?, sí, eso debe ser Luna Lovegood debe haber hecho un conjuro o algo así, ya que no creo que sea la única que muere por un poco de mi atención- _este pensamiento relajo a Draco, ya que explicaba muchas cosas de manera en la que él no fuera perjudicado.

Ya vestido, bajó junto a sus amigos al gran comedor a desayunar, al llegar se sentaron junto a Crabbe y Goyle. Mientras sus compañeros mantenían una conversación trivial, Draco se ocupaba de buscar con la vista a una pequeña rubia de ojos saltones, no estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw ni en la de Gryffindor con Potter y sus amiguitos –_ bueno, con lo rara que es la lunática puede que incluso este desayunando en el baño- _pensó Draco. Al terminar el desayuno, el grupito de serpientes se dirigía al aula de pociones, era miércoles, los miércoles les tocaba junto a los de Gryffindor-_ excelente, lo que faltaba- _pensó Draco.

N/A: bueno, otro capitulo, espero que les guste porque a mi no me convence del todo ya que es bastante corto y creo que no era lo que esperaban. Espero que Draco no me haya quedado ooc, porque me cuesta mucho otorgarle una personalidad que se parezca a la del libro, bueno eso, hasta la proxima :D


	5. Intento de aclaración

**Hola :D POR FAVOR no me maten lo siento, al final del capitulo les pondré mis razones, ahora espero que les guste el capitulo**

* * *

Al terminar el desayuno, el grupito de serpientes se dirigía al aula de pociones, era miércoles, los miércoles les tocaba junto a los de Gryffindor.

-_Excelente, lo que faltaba- _pensó Draco, miro hacia el otro lado del gran ventanal, notoriamente hastiado de su situación.

-_Oh Merlín, ¿tanto me odias?- _Se pregunto mientras en el jardín una distraída rubia miraba hacia el cielo en busca de quien sabe que idiotez por lo que su cabello se mecía con gracia por su fina y blanca espalda, casi rozando sus caderas.

-_Perfecto..- _Draco no lo pensó mucho y se dirigió a la siga de la menuda rubia que se alejaba dando pequeños saltitos, era la perfecta ocasión para encararla, preguntarle que diablos pretendía, y lo mas importante racalcarle que nunca, NUNCA obtendría nada mas que su desprecio porque era muy poca cosa para alguien como él.

Ya llevaba un buen rato a la siga de Luna cuando llegaron a un río, Draco iba tan envuelto en sus cavilaciones que no había notado a la poco prudente distancia que quedo de la rubia, rápida y silenciosamente retrocedió hasta quedar detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol, donde podría esperar tranquilamente el momento adecuado para abordarla, sin previo aviso, Luna paro en seco antes de llegar a la orilla y lentamente se giro.

-_Este es el momento-_ pensó Draco, cuando alfin decidió salir de detrás del árbol, sus músculos no le respondieron y solo reacciono a ver fijamente sus ojos claros a través de hojas y ramas. Luna se encogió de hombros y se sentó jugueteando torpemente con el agua mientras se acomodaba el enmarañado cabello rubio sobre su pálido hombro izquierdo, dejando su brillante sonrisa completamente visible para el oji-gris

-_Es diferente- _ Pensó Draco e inmediatamente se golpeo mentalmente por pensar idioteces,_ -Maldita Lovegood con su maldito hechizo- _cuando volvió su vista a ella, estaba cabeceando como si fuera a dormirse en cualquier momento, intento levantarse patéticamente en vano, ya que sus piernas flaquearon y cayo inconciente.

-_Genial, simplemente genial- _Si no fuera porque necesitaba dejarle claro muchas cosas a la lunática y un par de respuestas también no estaría recorriendo medio Hogwarts con ella en brazos y un hechizo de invisibilidad encima. De camino a la enfermería (De seguro venia de allí, ya que su blanca camisola la delataba) mientras esquivaba varios jóvenes de distintas casas, intentando a la vez encontrar algún defecto en el blanco rostro de Luna, lo que fuera, pero simplemente no tenia ninguno, Draco sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para deshacerse de esos raros pensamientos.

Al llegar a la enfermería, camino un par de metros hasta ver una pizarra que ponía "Luna Lovegood" en ella, corrió la cortina lentamente y puso a Luna en la camilla suavemente, como para no provocar ninguna especie de ruido, se fue lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí, miro la hora 9:04, solo 300 y tantos minutos tarda, teniendo en cuenta que el profesor de pociones era Snape ya tendría tiempo para inventar una escusa poco convincente, el problema eran sus "amigos" compañeros de casa, que cualquier mínimo error en su escusa lo usarían en su contra, ya que con tal de fastidiarlo harían cualquier cosa.

Estupida Lunática, le debia una, y una GRANDE.

* * *

**De nuevo LO SIENTO MUSHO MUSHO, es que se me borro todo lo que tenia escrito y como no me cuesta nada frustrarme, me bloquee completamente, se que el capitule es cortisimo, pero es como una mini disculpa, ahora planeo subir capitulos las largos, pero he estado muy ocupada ya que debo como 8 exámenes y debo darlos todos ahora :S bueno creo que me tomara bastante tiempo subir capitulos, bueno eso era, denme sus opiniones sobre personajes, si es que quieren que cambien o agregue algo, ideas, golpe virtual, criticas (constructivas y destructivas) o lo que sea, bueno gracias por leer. **


	6. Primer encuentro

**Los personajes no pertenecen, son de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Sus parpados se sentían pesados, intento abrirlos varias veces hasta que unos segundos después lo logro, veía borroso, solo alcanzaba a distinguir un par de siluetas y escuchaba a lo lejos muchos murmullos que reverberaban en su cabeza, intento incorporarse levemente.

-¡LUUNA!- Sintió un peso sobre sí que la tumbo de vuelta a la camilla.

-Ginny- dijo una segunda voz en forma de reproche- deberías ser un poco más delicada, Luna no está en condiciones de soportar a una eufórica pelirroja- La segunda silueta tomo a Ginny por los hombros y la alejo de Luna.

-¿H-Herms, Ginny?- Pregunto Luna en un susurro apena audible, se sentía débil.

-Hermione, Harry, Ginebra y Ronald reportándose- Dijo Ron poniendo una mano en su frente, imitando a un soldado saludando a un superior.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿No deberían estar en clases?- Pregunto Luna con una radiante sonrisa.

-McGonagall nos dio un par de minutos para venir a verte, Mrs. Pomfrey le dijo que al fin habías despertado, nos tenías muy preocupados- Dijo Hermione tomando su mano y sonriendo maternalmente.

-No tenían por qué preocuparse, no fue nada grave- Luna estaba realmente feliz de que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella, pero no quería molestar.

-No seas tonta, Luna hemos venido a verte los últimos 4 días y fue realmente complicado para la enfermera contener tu hemorragia, y obviamente nos íbamos a preocupar, somos tus amigos- Dijo Harry sonriendo.

Amigos- Bueno, no pensé que fuera tan grave, lo siento- Luna quería abrazarlos pero estaba bastante débil.

-¿Por qué dices que lo sientes?- Pregunto Ron.

-Por preocuparlos- Luna les sonrió a SUS amigos.

- No tienes por qué agradecerlo- Ginny la abrazo de nueva cuenta.

Unos segundos después Mrs. Pomfrey entro apresuradamente- Niños, es hora de irse, Luna necesita descansar- Dijo amablemente la enfermera.

-Bueno, Luna no te quitamos más tiempo, adiós- Hermione la abrazo delicadamente.

-Adiós Luna- Ron sacudió la mano en forma de despedida- Venimos luego- le sonrió amablemente.

-Te quiero Luni, vendré apenas tenga tiempo libre- Ginny le dio un sofocante abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate Luna- Harry le sonrió familiarmente y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias chicos, ustedes también cuídense, especialmente de los torposoplos, ¿Si?- Luna los miro sonriendo.

-Obvio Luni- Ginny se carcajeo un poco- Bueno ahora sí, adiós- los cuatro jóvenes abandonaron la habitación dejando a Luna sola, mirando perdidamente por la ventana, súbitamente luna se congelo, ahora que lo recordaba ¿No que había salido por la ventana en la mañana?, si ella estaba buscando pimplys de agua dulce hoy en la mañana, en el rio ¿Qué paso entonces?, ¿Cómo volvió a la enfermería?- _Wooow, definitivamente los torposoplos me están afectando_- Pensó Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

Había sido un día agitado, no solo tuvo que inventar la estúpida escusa de haber perdido un pergamino perteneciente a su abuelo, sino que también tuvo que soportar el odio que su padre le enviaba a través de un vociferador, donde resaltaba lo inútil, y débil, ah, y sobretodo lo cobarde que era su primogénito e hijo único, heredero de la dinastía Malfoy, él, Draco Malfoy, estaba cansado de ser lo que querían que el fuera, cansado de cumplir expectativas ajenas, de soportar la presión de ser un Malfoy, de que cada paso que diera fuera un error para su padre, y sobre todo estaba cansado de parecerse cada vez más a su padre, quería aprovechar el tiempo en cosas que el quisiera, en encontrar su propósito en la vida, es verdad, estaba orgulloso de ser un Malfoy, sangre pura, y todos esos títulos inútiles, pero no se sentía completo, a pesar de ser el mejor en todo por naturaleza, había algo que no entendía ¿Por qué su padre estaba decepcionado de él?, fácil, porque no fue capaz de asesinar a Dumbledore, porque era malo, pero no lo suficiente para matar, porque de alguna manera él era solo un pequeño niño asustado, pero obviamente eso nunca nadie lo sabría, ni siquiera notarían que le gran Draco Malfoy tenía debilidades y menos que no era capaz de cumplir con las excesivamente altas expectativas de Lucius Malfoy.

Toda la noche la paso en vela, pensando en sus problemas: Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort, los mortios y Lunática Lovegood, si, Lunática era un estúpido problema, ya que no había podido poner su cabeza al 100% en nada que no fuera la imagen de su rostro pálido enmarcado por sus enmarañados cabellos rubios, había arruinado la poción a evaluar, había perdido la mitad de la lección de aritmancia y sus compañeros estaban comenzando a sospechar por su inusual comportamiento, pero, lo peor era que ni él sabía cuál era su jodido problema, debía comprobar rápido que era lo que Lovegood estaba usando sobre su persona, era lo mejor para su integridad tanto física como psicológica.

-Estúpida Lunática, no entiendo que pretendes, pero no te funcionara conmigo- hablo para si Draco un par de minutos antes de quedarse dormido.

La luz se filtraba por su ventana, estaba feliz, era su primera noche fuera de la enfermería, ya extrañaba su cama, su ropa y a sus superficiales compañeras de cuarto, las cuales al parecer también estaban felices de que volviera, extrañaban molestarla.

Decidió levantarse, así podría bañarse antes de que sus compañeras se adueñaran del baño, entro a la ducha y prendió el agua caliente, se sentía tan bien la forma en que esta resbalaba por sus hombros, era reconfortante, luego de lavar su larga melena decidió salir, seco su cabello y se vistió, unas medias a rayas, zapatillas calipso, un simple vestido blanco de tirantes, un chaleco amarillo y sus infaltables: sus aretes de rábano y su collar de corchos, antes de salir de la habitación , lleno su morral con un par de cosas que creía necesitaría a lo largo del día y puso su varita tras su oreja, partió dando pequeños saltitos al gran comedor, cuando de camino vio una pequeña ave chocando con la ventana, intentando salir, Luna corrió hacia ella y la tomo con sumo cuidado entre sus manos, el ave estaba bastante aturdida.

-Pequeña, ten cuidado, al parecer los torposoplos no solo afectan a los humanos- esto ultimo lo dijo más para sí misma- Bueno, qué más da, ahora yo te cuidare, ¿Te parece?.- Luna saco un puñado de semillas de su morral y le ofreció al polluelo, este acepto encantado- Bueno creo que debo ponerte un nombre ¿no?- Luna comenzó a caminar- ¿Qué te parece F…?-

-Eh, Lunática ¿al fin encontraste alguien real con quien hablar?- Un chico, al parecer un año mayor que ella, tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara y estaba acompañado de un par de chicos más, que al igual que él, reían.

-Lo creas o no, las aves no hablan, pero si entienden lo que les quieres decir- Luna sonrió mirando al pequeño animalito entre sus manos- y que no veas algo no significa que no exista.

- Y que tú lo veas no nos hace fenómenos a todos- Sus otros amigos estallaron en risas por el comentario del que, al parecer, era el cabecillas del grupo.

-En eso tienes razón, todos somos distintos, bueno debo irme- Luna se giró para irse, pero sintió que alguien jalaba de su morral.

-¿Quieres esto?- Uno de los tipos que era bastante más alto que ella, tenía su morral por sobre su cabeza, agitándolo levemente.

-¿Cómo no lo voy a querer? Es mío- Dijo Luna inocentemente mientras trataba de alcanzar su morral- ¿Podrías devolverme mi bolso? Por favor, debo irme- El ave comenzó a agitarse entre sus manos- Pequeñin tranquilo- Luna le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente al pajarillo- ¿Ven?, tiene hambre y su comida esta en mi bolso, ¿puedes devolvérmelo?- Luna los miro sonriendo.

-Tu eres realmente estúpida- Entre risas el más alto saco un cuaderno con aplicaciones de oro que tenía una gran "L" gravada.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Acaso…- Comenzó el cabecillas.

-¡Basta!, como prefecto, no puedo permitir peleas en mi pasillo, si serán idiotas, Nathaniel llévate a tus imbéciles a otra parte y devuélvele sus cosas a la Lunática, rápido, tengo cosas que hacer-

El que al parecer era Nathaniel, tiro sus cosas al suelo y se retiró rápidamente con su sequito, Luna se agacho a recoger sus cosas y en eso el pajarillo salto hacia su "salvador", Luna se levantó y se dirigió a él.

-Pequeñin, ven aquí, lo sien…- Quedo congelada, los ojos de ese chico eran exactamente los mismos ojos que había visto en el tren, y le produjeren la misma tortuosa sensación en la columna-Disculpa, pero ¿Nos conocemos?- Luna lo miro curiosa, con sus ojos celestes bien abiertos.

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Aleja a tu asquerosa gallina de mí, y obviamente me conoces, ¿Tú fuiste la que hizo el hechizo después de todo, no?- Draco soltó las palabras ácidamente, mirándola con su frialdad acostumbrada.

-No es una gallina, pero realmente no estoy muy segura de que puede ser, aparte estoy segura de que tus ojos los he visto antes, pero a ti no te conozco, y últimamente he hecho bastantes hechizos, así que no se a cuál te refieres- Luna se acercó mucho a él, apoyando levemente su mano en su hombro.

-¡Suéltame Lunati…!- Draco se movió bruscamente hacia atrás.

-Es idéntica a mi pluma, ¿Dónde la encontraste?- Luna lo miro fijamente, lo que logro incomodarlo, y mucho.

-No se dé qué hablas- Draco estaba cansándose, la muy estúpida estaba evitando el tema.

Luna tomo el ave de nuevo y la puso sobre su hombro- Bueno, olvídalo- Luna se estaba dando vuelta dispuesta a irse- ¡Ah! Y gracias por ayudarme- Luna le sonrió.

Su sonrisa era hermosa- No te hagas ilusiones- Dijo recuperando la compostura- Es mi deber, y aparte eres una mentirosa, sabes bien a que hechizo me re…- Draco no pudo terminar, porque Luna ya se había ido, dando pequeños saltitos que hacían que su cabello se dispersara por su espalda- Estúpida Lunática- Dijo Draco entre dientes y se dirigió al gran comedor.

Era la oportunidad perfecta, y la idiota de Lovegood no fue capaz de admitirlo, o quizás realmente no había sido ella la que hizo el hechizo, ¿y si algún idiota estaba intentando jugarle una estúpida broma?, no, no lo creería hasta que la propia Lovegood le dijera que ella no había sido, ahora debia encontrar alguna manera de sacar la información que necesitaba

* * *

**Holi, comprendo si quieren matarme, pero intente hacer el capitulo mas largo, merezco un premio no? hahahahahahah bueno, si es que se dieron cuenta, en varias parte del capitulo use de inspiración alguna que otra canción quiero aclarar que a lo largo de todo el fic usare muchas canciones y que NINGUNA me pertenece, y por ultimo que sera un fic de amor lento, osea que pasaran bastantes capítulos antes de que se establezca una especie de relación, así que tengan paciencia, bueno gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios en un hermoso Review 3 **


	7. II Encuentro: confesiones

**Nada me pertenece, todo es obre de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Ya no sabía en qué clase estaba, no había prestado atención a nada durante todo el día, algo que no era raro en ella, pero no estaba sumergida en su mundo de criaturas y fantasías como era de esperar, sino que no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos, ¿Dónde los había visto antes?, no estaba segura, podía haberlos visto en cualquier parte, pero, ¿Por qué razón el traía la pluma que ella había recogido camino a buscar Plimpys de agua dulce el día que se desmayó? , súbitamente un pensamiento cruzo su mente, ¿Y si fue él quien la llevo de vuelta a la enfermería?, pero si fue él, ¿Cómo la encontró? a esa hora estaban en clases, quizás debía vigilar debido a su puesto de prefecto.

-¡Lovegood!- Luna dio un respingo debido al golpe que dio Snape con el libro sobre el escritorio- Es la tercera vez que llamo su atención, está castigada después de clases hasta que limpie todos los calderos- Luna solo asintió y la clase siguió su curso normal.

Varios minutos después Snape índico el fin de la clase, camino al gran comedor se veía a una animada pelirroja parloteando y a una distraída e ensimismada rubia, con la mirada perdida en quién sabe dónde.

- ¡Luni!- Luna miro a su amiga interrogante- ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? Has estado más distraída que de costumbre.

-Lo siento Gin, es que estoy preocupada por el pequeñín- Miro con ternura al polluelo sobre su hombro- no come nada desde la mañana, bueno y ¿Qué me decías?- Luna se sentía culpable, no era la primera vez que le omitía parte de la verdad a su mejor amiga.

-No, nada importante, solo que ¡Dean me invito al baile!- La menor de los Weasly comenzó a saltar soltando pequeños grititos.

-Te dije que te lo iba a pedir, era obvio por cómo te miraba- Luna saltaba tomada de las manos de su amiga, y todos a su rededor las miraban, de repente Luna dejo de saltar ¿y Harry?- Pero Ginny ¿Qué le dirás a Harry?- Luna la miro seria.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí Luni?- Pregunto la pelirroja, la simple mención del azabache provoco que una leve sombra se instalara en sus ojos.

-A ti te gusta, y a él le gustas- Dijo Luna cómo si fuese lo más obvio.

-¿Qué dices?..a mi…yo…él… no le gusto- Ginny se sorprendió, pero aun así el leve atisbo de tristeza no dejaba su voz, ella era completamente orgullosa y su autoconfianza estaba a niveles superiores de lo normal, ¿Por qué dudaba ahora?.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Ginny, habla con el- Luna estaba triste por su amiga, si ella dejaba su facha de me-importa-un-comino-el-resto era porque algo iba muy mal, pero aun así le sonrió, transmitiéndole su apoyo.

-Pero, ¿y si me rechaza?- Los ojos de Ginny se cristalizaron levemente.

Luna nunca había visto a su amiga así –No lo hará, confía en mi- Ginny abrazo a Luna.

-Gracias, Luni, muchas gracias-

-Gin, tengo que irme, por un momento olvide qué estoy castigada-Luna miro afligida a su amiga-Me voy, nos vemos luego, habla con él- Dijo Luna mientras corría hacia el aula de pociones.

-Draco, tu padre me envió esto para ti- Snape le entrego un paquete a su protegido- Dijo que no lo abras hasta que sea el momento.

-Gracias- Draco miro con desagrado la carta que traía el paquete, en la cual relucía la pulcra caligrafía de Lucius Malfoy, su padre, que ponía su nombre- Me voy-.

-Puedes retirarte- dijo Snape adelantándolo y saliendo del aula rápidamente.

Draco se levantó, dispuesto a irse, pero el paquete se le olvidaba, volvió por él y cuando abrió la puerta con intención de salir, chocó con alguien.

-¡Que mierda!- exclamo Draco mirando hacia una menuda rubia que se levantaba torpemente del suelo sacudiendo con sus pequeñas manos su vestido.

-Lo siento- Luna levanto su mirada para clavarla en la contraria- Ah, eres tú, quería darte las gracias por lo del otro día- Luna le sonrió.

Su sonrisa le causaba una extraña sensación en él- ¿De qué hablas Lunática?- Dijo Draco a un molesto.

-De que me llevaras de vuelta a la enfermería- Draco la miro atónito- No estaba dentro de tus responsabilidades y lo hiciste de todos modos, muchas gracias- Luna ensancho su sonrisa, mientras hacia el amago de irse.

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijo Draco mientras la tomaba del brazo sin medir realmente su fuerza- Estas realmente loca- ¿Cómo mierda se enteró? ¿Qué mierda le digo?, Draco estaba bastante nervioso, cosa malditamente rara en él.

-Es que ese día, camino al lago, encontré una pluma, y hoy, extrañamente tú la tenías enganchada en tu capa, así que supuse que fuiste tú quien me llevo de vuelta a la enfermería, muchas gracias- Luna no aparto su mirada cálida de la gélida de Draco en ningún momento, lo estaba desarmando, pero él no lo aceptaría.

-¡Ja! Lunatica, pude haber encontrado esa pluma en cualquier parte- Draco se estaba quedando sin excusas.

-Pero esa era mi pluma, estoy segura porque es de pequeñin, y es único en esta región, ya que se separó de su bandada, la cual emigro al sur- La respuesta de Luna desencajo un poco a Draco, al fin demostraba su lado Ravenclaw, Draco noto que ella había ganado, no le quedaba más que aceptarlo.

-Oh, esa vez, si recuerdo, te encontré en el lago inconsciente y te lleve de vuelta a la enfermería, era mi deber como prefecto- Draco intento mantener la mirada pero no pudo, sintió cómo si ella pudiera ver su alma, su mente, a través de sus ojos.

Algo hizo "clic" en la cabeza de Luna, la tortuosa pero agradable sensación que subía por su columna en el tren y en el lago, los ojos grises gélidos e inexpresivos que tanto la atraparon- ¡Eres tú¡ tu eres el dueños de los ojos que me han causado esa extraña sensación en el tren y en el lago- Luna lo miro esperando algún tipo de respuesta, aunque lo recién dicho no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Draco estaba atónito, ¿Lo había visto?- Nuevamente, no sé de qué me hablas- Dijo ocultando los hechos –_así que no soy solo yo a quien causan estragos sus ojos- _no sabía si estar feliz o asustado- Ya, es mi turno de preguntar ¿Has hecho algún hechizo que me involucre?, esta vez responde Lovegood- La amenazo.

-No, sinceramente no sabía de tu existencia hasta ayer- intentando no sonar descortés.

-¿Y pretendes que yo te crea?, Lunatica es obvio que habías escuchado de Draco Malfoy alguna vez en tu triste vida- Le dijo con altanería, pero en el fondo le creía, había algo en ella que causaba estragos en Draco, en sus emociones, pero aun ni él lo notaba.

-Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo, sí. Tu nombre lo había escuchado cientos de veces antes, pero no pareces malo, creo que Harry, Ron, Gin y Herms han exagerado un poco- Luna sonrió.

Draco soltó una carcajada - ¿y quién te crees tú para decir como soy yo? No me conoces- extrañamente lo que le dijo Luna, no le molesto en absoluto.

-Tus ojos lo dicen, a pesar de ser fríos e inexpresivos para la mayoría, noto que lo que ocultas es miedo- Draco la miro enojado, le molestaba estar tan expuesto a ella, que Luna pudiera leer su alma con solo una mirada, que ella pudiera ver en él cosas que nadie más veía, que pudiera ver a través de sus murallas autoimpuestas, le molestaba de sobremanera.

-¿Qué sabes tú? No metas tu nariz en cosas que no te incumben Lunatica- Draco soltó el brazo de Luna, que sin darse cuenta aun tenia sujeto, pero con menos fuerza, paso rápidamente por su lado y se fue camino a las mazmorras.

-Que temperamento- Luna se sobo el brazo distraídamente- ojala este bien, se veía bastante afectado- Luna se dio vuelta y camino hacia los calderos, había perdido bastante tiempo, ahora debía terminar esto temprano, antes de que Snape la regañara.

Mientras Luna fregaba los calderos no podía dejar de pensar en Draco, en cómo podría ayudarlo, en la extraña emoción que le causaban sus ojos y en por qué razón se había topado con sus ojos varias veces antes, ¿la seguía? Obviamente no, Luna estaba casi segura que él no la soportaba, pero ¿Por qué?

Draco estaba recostado en su cama pensando en Luna, en cómo pudo ver cosas que nadie nunca vio porque él las ocultaba, algo en su interior le pedía a gritos protegerla, pero ¿Por qué?, era Lunatica Lovegood, podía conseguir cualquier chica que él quisiera, tampoco era como que él se interesara de esa forma por ella, claro que no, aparte él nunca se había preocupado por nadie. Tampoco entendía porque confiaba en ella, porque le creía, era obvio qu podría estar mintiendo con respecto al hechizo, pero sus ojos eran tan cristalinos, sin ningún atisbo de maldad o malas intenciones, creía poder cada pensamiento en ellos, pero lo era imposible descifrarlos - ¿Qué mierda me pasa?- exclamo Draco revolviéndose el cabello distraídamente, mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, dispuesto a desabrocharse la camisa pulcramente blanca.

-Lo mismo me preguntaba yo Draquito- Draco dejo lo que estaba haciendo al segundo que escucho la melosa voz de Pansy, ella se encontraba recostada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

No, no, no, no, simplemente no, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?- ¿Qué diablos quieres Pansy?- Draco no podía creer su jodida suerte.

-Nada, solo venía a verte, y te encontré tan sensualmente sumergido en tus pensamientos, que no me notaste, ahora, me explicaras ¿Qué diablos te sucede?- Pansy lo miro de pies a cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– Nada- Draco pensó que su indiferencia seria clara, para que Pansy entendiera que Draco no la quería allí, pero, para variar no funciono.

-Ah, por eso mientras yo te observaba tu dijiste de la nada ¿Qué mierda me pasa?- Contraataco con una mala imitación que la ronca voz de Draco.

- ¿Me importa lo que pienses? Ah, espera, no – Draco cerró la puerta dejando a una indignada Pansy del otro lado.

Realmente Lovegood le estaba afectando, y como lo hacía.

* * *

**Hola :D, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, porque personalmente estoy feliz con este, pero en realidads no se si es por el capitulo en si, o si es por el que subiré dentro de 3 días, y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, porque tengo varias continuaciones pensadas para la historia, y me seria de mucha ayuda sus sugerencias :D ya que me cuesta continuar con el "después" del siguiente cap. MUCHAS gracias por leer, espero de todo corazón que les haya agradado.**


	8. Noche primera

Había pasado unas dos semanas desde que había hablado con Draco, una semana desde que Ginny y Harry salían, un par de días desde que Ron y Hermione hablaban más, peleaban menos, y desaparecían casual y oportunamente al mismo tiempo; y habían pasado un par de horas, las cuales Luna las había pasado recostada en el bosque, a la orilla del lago, observando el reflejo de las luciérnagas sobre él, que se confundía con el de las estrellas, dando el aspecto de que miles de estrellas fugaces danzaban alegremente en el firmamento, no sabía qué hora era, tampoco le importaba, solo sabía que la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, las estrellas la complementaban a la perfección, no la opacaban, estaban lejos de eso, solo resaltaban el brillo puro y etéreo de la luna, las estrellas se le antojaban tan hermosas, tranquilas, magnificas, lejanas – _Cómo desearía ser una estrella- _pensaba Luna – _Estando tan lejos de todo, poder ver las cosas objetivamente, conocer los hechos a la totalidad_ – Luna suspiro, no es que desconfiara de su padre, pero sentía que le ocultaba algo, y se sentía mal por ello, su padre confiaba en ella, eso creía, y la amaba, eso era seguro, y ella también lo amaba, por sobre todas las cosas , pero en este momento sentía que algo malo pasaba – S-solo espero, quiero que t-todo este bien – Dijo Luna entre el castañeo incesante de sus dientes.

-Esperas demasiado Lunática - Luna se sobresaltó al sentir una voz conocida, se giró y lo vio, vio a Draco sentado junto a ella, a una distancia prudente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – Luna pregunto, ella solía pasar la mayoría de las noches en el lago, dormida o despierta, y nunca antes alguien había ido hacia allá, menos de noche.

- No sé – Luna sintió que por primera vez Draco estaba siendo sincero, lo veía en su semblante, estaba cabizbajo, con la mirada plata perdida en algún punto desconocido – Necesitaba pensar, y mis pies me trajeron aquí, ya que prefería salir a dar vueltas en mi cama - Draco la miro- y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-Draco no planeaba encontrarse con nadie, menos con ella, pero no le molestaba, estaba cansado como para sostener sus acostumbradas murallas entorno a él.

-Vengo aquí seguido, me encanta, el lugar, la luna, las luciérnagas, mis problemas desaparecen cuando vengo, siento la armonía en mí, cómo si todo se sincronizara para purificar mi día – Luna le regalo una sonrisa desganada.

- Parece que no está funcionando – Draco esbozó una tenue media sonrisa, la situación le parecía irreal, él, hablando, no, mejor dicho, escuchando la vida de Lunática Lovegood, simplemente parecía sacado de la historia más loca que alguien podría inventar - ¿Dónde está tu acostumbrada y hasta irritante positividad y felicidad?

- Debe estar por ahí, junto a la sinceridad de mi padre – Por primera vez Luna estaba siendo sarcástica, bueno aceptaba que quizás estaba exagerando un poco, pero estaba que explotaba, tenía un cumulo de emociones, el aniversario de muerte de su madre, para el cual faltaba muy poco, el presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz, el de que su padre le ocultaba algo, algo grande, y las desconcertantes sensaciones que Draco causaba en ella.

- Debe ser importante lo que pasa con tu padre, porque para que tú le veas el lado malo a algo, este debería ser el mismo señor tenebroso – Luna y Draco conectaron miradas por primera vez en la noche, Draco se sentía expuesto ante ella, y ella sentía que sus ojos la absorbían, todo lo que había en ellos lo hacía, luego de un rato luna hablo.

- y ¿Qué te tiene de ese modo?, te recordaba un poco más – Luna hizo una pausa – Reacio a las emociones – Luna desvió la mirada hacia al lago.

- Hmp – Fue la única respuesta de Draco, no tenía ganas de hablar, y ella parecía entenderlo.

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que Luna se levantó, se acercó a Draco y dijo:

- Espero que algún día confíes lo suficiente en mi como para decirme que es lo que oscurece tu mirada – Luna le sonrió, pero esta vez de verdad, y se fue, dejando a un atónito Draco a sus espaldas.

- Espero que ese día llegue, y pronto - Susurro Draco mientras pensaba en la irreal situación recién vivida, nadie le creería, al menos que lo hubieran presenciado con sus propios ojos, él, abriéndose a alguien, era inédito, aun mas si ese alguien era Lovegood, pero sus ojos le transmitían una paz que solo se podía asemejar a la que sintió durante su niñez entre los brazos de su madre, ya lo había aceptado, no era un hechizo, Luna no era de ese tipo de chicas, él estaba completamente seguro de eso, pero, ¿qué era?, no sabía, solo sabía que le estaba afectando, debía alejarse, por su propio bien, nunca había sentido algo por el estilo así que no sabía que pasaría o cómo reaccionar, realmente debía alejarse, y rápido, pero, como siempre hay un pero, sentía la necesidad de protegerla, verla así, tan frágil, tan apagada, lo hizo desear devolverle esa sonrisa tan característica suya, debía descubrir que era lo que la tenía tan mal, para ver que podía hacer, y así ver su sonrisa de nuevo, aunque sea de lejos, y así, después de eso podría volver a ser el mismo de siempre; estas dos semanas la había evitado, no quería hablar con ella, porque sabía que esto pasaría, pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

* * *

**Lo se corto, tarde, y quizás hasta malo, no diré que tengo razones para haberme demorado, solo pido disculpas, intente todo este tiempo continuar este capitulo y no pude, cuando sentía que la inspiración había vuelto todo se derrumbo pero lo continuare, no diré una fecha, no quiero comprometerme y traer algo mediocre o no cumplir. muchas gracias por leer dudas, criticas, declaraciones anónimas de amor(?, sugerencias, ideas, lo que sea es bien venido.**

**P.S: Capitulo dedicado a Naty, siempre estarás en mi corazón nena, no importa donde estés como tu me dijiste una vez, aveces la vida te hace caer pero uno siempre debe levantarse, se te extrañara por acá, todos los que te quieren te extrañaremos, QEPD. **


	9. ¿Sensaciones, emociones, o sentimientos?

¿Qué diablos había hecho? Se preguntaba Draco recostado en su cama mirando al blanco techo, ¿Cómo diablos lo hizo?, ¿Por qué, apenas vio a Luna al borde del lago no volvió directo a su habitación?, ¿Por qué decidió quedarse, y hablar con ella? Lo peor de todo no era haber cometido tremenda idiotez, si no el hecho de que no se arrepentía, no se arrepentía de haber escuchado a Luna, de haberse expuesto así, de que ella lo haya escuchado y dejado en claro que lo volvería a hacer, si no que él esperaba que eso pasara, estar más tiempo con ella, era inconcebible.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Iría Luna con donde sus amiguitas a contarles como había visto una faceta vulnerable de él? Obviamente sonaba imposible, y tampoco era como que Luna tuviera mucha credibilidad, pero siempre habían cotillas que se regocijarían con una historia como esa, y eso simplemente no podía suceder, siempre exageraban los hechos y eso no le hacía mucha ilusión, tenía que decirle a Lovegood que ni se le ocurriera abrir la boca.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama, desperezándose, era sábado así que no tendrían clases y más de la mitad del colegio estaría en sus respectivos hogares, se encamino al baño para tomar una ducha, se enrollo una toalla a la cintura y se miró al espejo mientras revolvía sus platinados cabellos, de vuelta en su habitación, tomo unos vaqueros oscuros, casi negros, una polera simple, blanca, y sobre esta un sweater gris, peino su cabello y salió de su habitación rumbo al gran comedor, desayunaría, y luego buscaría a Lovegood para hablar con ella, apenas puso un pie fuera de su habitación de prefecto y cerro una puerta una conocida presencia lo abordo.

-¿Por qué la demora Draquito?- el diminutivo fue pronunciado con un tono que imitaba pobremente el meloso de Pansy – decidimos esperarte y nos estamos muriendo de hambre-

Draco lo miro con irritación - ¿Acaso les pedí que lo hicieran?- no lo dejo responder- No, no lo hice- Con paso elegante el platino se dispuso a salir de la sala común seguido de Zabini que reía por la reacción lograda, y Nott que miraba a Zabini con su gesto indescifrable, pero que oscilaba, seguramente, entre desaprobación y molestia.

El camino al gran comedor transcurrió entre el silencio de Draco, los intentos (bien logrados) de irritar a sus acompañantes por parte de Zabini y los escasos pero bien acertados comentarios de Nott en respuesta a las idioteces del moreno, cuando al fin llegaron, un grupo de chicas de su misma casa pasaron al frente de ellos, la mayoría mirando a Draco, algunas con cara de ensoñación y otras con mirada depredadora, en cambio, él les respondió con una de desagrado.

-Con que no te gustaba- Nott le dijo a Blaise.

Recién en ese momento Draco noto la mirada de Zabini fija en una de las chicas que recién habían pasado, en una de las que no lo habían mirado.

-No me gusta- Nott rodó los ojos- Solo creo que está bastante bien, y que no me molestaría agregarla a mi lista-

-Como quieras- Nott no se tragaba ni media palabra de las dichas por Zabini- Pero no antes que yo- Blaise intento camuflar una mueca de desagrado puro en su rostro.

-Sueña- Fin de la conversación.

-_Al fin silencio- _Pensó Draco aliviado.

* * *

Luna y Ginny conversaban animadamente mientras desayunaban en el gran comedor, Hermione se encontraba frente a ellas, sentada leyendo, Harry y Ron aun dormían.

-¿Qué usaran para el baile de otoño?- Ginny pregunto emocionada.

-Aún falta como un mes para eso- Hermione levanto la mirada del libro como medio segundo, para volver a sumergirse en él.

- Corrección, 2 semanas y 6 días. Da igual cuanto tiempo falte, debes llevar algo puesto ¿o me equivoco señorita sabelotodo?- Ginny sonrió amaba fastidiar a sus amigos.

Hermione la miro entre divertida y desafiante.

-Que yo sepa, eso no está escrito en ninguna parte ¿o si, señorita se mas que la señorita sabelotodo?-

Ginny bufo.- Herms, no es divertido si usas la misma frase que use yo, ¿Dónde quedo mi única oponente digna en las batallas de frases? Bueno volviendo al tema, ¿Qué usaras tu Luni?

Luna, quien miraba para otro lado, volvió rápido la mirada hacia su amiga- Mmmm, no sé si ir, en esa fecha se llena de Nargles, aunque no tanto como en navidad, ya que suelen ser atraídos más por el muérdago que por el olor a calabaza, pero aun así prefiero distribuir amuletos y panfletos para que la gente tenga conciencia del riesgo que corren- Luna les sonrió a modo de conclusión a su idea.

-¡Lunaaaaaa Lovegood! Tienes que ir, no es una petición es una orden- Ginny estaba seria- Como mi mejor amiga tienes la obligación de ir conmigo, aparte yo quería elegir sus vestidos, y que nos maquillemos juntas, y peinarnos, y hablar de nuestras citas cuando el baile acabe, y tomar tanto ponche que al otro día nuestra cabeza retumbe, y bailar tanto que no sintamos los pies por culpa de nuestros tacones, porque ¡van a usar tacones! Y eso también es una orden, y…-

-¿Podemos opinar sobre eso?- Hermione bufo, ya sabía la respuesta.

-NO- Ginny la fulmino con la mirada- ya lo tengo todo listo-

- Bueno, pero con la condición de que primero, o después depende, me dejen repartir los amuletos y panfletos- Luna no sabía si sería buena idea aceptar.

-SIIIII, no hay problema ¿y cuándo vamos por los vestidos?-

-Después de esta semana, quizás los de sexto no tengan exámenes por lo que veo, pero en cambio, yo tengo 4 esta semana, así que ¿El fin de semana?- Hermione miro a sus amigas expectante.

-Tanto tiempo- Ginny hizo un puchero- yo quería ir mañana-

-Se realista Gin, no se puede- Hermione la miro con reproche.

Luna hablo de repente - ¿El baile de otoño no es un par de días antes de Halloween?-

-Lo es, 2 o 3 días ¿ por?- Ginny la miro esperanzada-¿ Eso quiere decir que si iras?-

-Supongo, pero no estoy segura, ese fin de semana quería ir a ver a mi padre- A Luna se le ensombreció la mirada algo que sus emocionadas amigas pasaron por alto.

-Seguro que podrás hacer ambas cosas, si no me equivoco el baile es el jueves, te vas a tu casa el viernes en la mañana y vuelves el lunes en la noche, suena bien-Ginny sonrió, sabia lo importante que era Xenophilus para su amiga.

-Entonces creo que si iré- Luna miro hacia la puerta del gran comedor y repentinamente su mirada se encontró con la de él, iba caminando hacia la mesa donde acostumbraba sentarse, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Luna intento desviar la mirada, ya que él no lo hacía, pero le era imposible, era como si sus ojos fueran imanes para los suyos y viceversa.

-¿Luni, tengo algo en el cabello que tanto lo miras?- Hermione se palpo la cabeza extrañada.

-Mmmm, ah, no, solo me distraje un poco, me acabo de acordar que no alimente a Delilah- Luna rápidamente se levantó.

-¿Delilah?- Exclamo Hermione extrañada.

-Su pollo- respondió Ginny por su rubia amiga, que ya corría fuera del amplio recinto.

Era mentira, Lila, como llamaba a su ave de cariño, había comido apenas ella se levantó, pero necesitaba una excusa para salir de ahí adentro, los recuerdos de la noche pasada invadían su mente generando sentimientos encontrados, el calor reconfortante que venía a ella cuando pensaba en Draco, y el frio total que la invadía cuando pensaba que algo malo podía estar ocurriendo con su padre, y la mirada insistente de Draco no ayudaba mucho, apenas llego a un pasillo poco transitado del castillo, apoyo su espalda en la pared y se deslizo hasta que toco el sueloy cerro los ojos, ya no sabía que pensar, quería esperar lo mejor, no perder nunca la calma ni la esperanza, como llevaba haciendo por casi 16 años, pero la incertidumbre que causaba Draco en ella era desesperante, para Luna siempre fue fácil leer a las personas, bastaba con mirar con detenimiento sus ojos, fijarse en sus expresiones, y ya, bueno, quizás si sabía que sentí Draco al mirarlo a los ojos, pero él porque era el que ella no sabía, Luna bufo- Un rio de sensaciones siempre lleva a un mar repleto de sentimientos y un océano de emociones- lentamente abrió los ojos, y noto una presencia.

-¿Le has dicho a alguien?- Una alta figura apareció, bloqueando la luz, con la mirada baja para poder encontrarse con la de Luna.

-¿Sobre qué?- Luna no quiso levantar el rostro, sabía quién era, por lo mismo no quería verlo, si lo hacía quizás colapsaría, y eso no era propio de ella.

-Lo de anoche Lovegood- Draco rodo los ojos.

-Ah, entonces no- Luna intentaba a toda costa terminar la conversación y evitar su mirada.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?- Su voz no sonaba demandante ni indiferente ni severa, solo era una pregunta, casi hueca, como casi una excusa para hablar con ella –_¿Por qué evita mirarme?- _Draco estaba confundido, esa no era la Luna con la que él esperaba encontrarse, esta Luna lucia aún más triste que la de la noche pasada, algo estaba mal con ella, Draco estaba casi seguro de eso.

-No sé; siéntate conmigo- Draco boqueo, sin saber qué hacer ante en repentino arranque de Luna.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- Cada vez sonaba menos convincente.

- Solo hazlo- más que una petición parecía una súplica, y Draco no pudo negarse en el momento que Luna levanto brevemente la mirada para mostrar unos ojos llenos de angustia, incluso con un poco de tristeza. Draco no pensó más y lo hizo, lentamente camino hacia Luna y se sentó a su derecha- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? Solo confía en que no lo hice- _al parecer también responde a la mía- _pensó Luna-_ Al parecer, lo que sentía en el estómago no eran Nargles-_

La mirada de Luna se fijó a la suya, sus rostros se encontraban a más o menos un palmo de distancia, estaban mucho más cerca que antes, no solo físicamente, si no que sentimentalmente también, ambos estaban preocupados del otro, a su manera, pero lo estaban, había como una conexión que para dos personas que no quieren aceptar sus sentimientos se fundamentaba con secretos, Luna poso su mano sobre la de Draco, haciendo que este se tensara.

-Gracias- Luna se levantó.

-¿Por qué?- Draco la miraba confundido.

-Por confiar en mí, que estés bien- Dando pequeños saltitos Luna se alejó del desierto pasillo, con un peso menos, tenía los sentimientos por Draco ya resueltos, le gustaba, estaba segura.

El Slytherin la observo irse, tenía la respiración un poco acelerada, todo por culpa de Luna, ¿Dónde había quedado lo de mantener la distancia?, no lo sabía, todo lo que rodeaba a Luna era un misterio para él, tenía miedo de lo que ella pudiera ver, ¿Cuánto tiempo podía seguir así? No lo sabía, solo sabía que tenía que mantener a raya las ganas de abrasarla, y aún más importante, mantener la distancia, sabía que Luna le atraía, pero no podía pasar de eso.

Una vez en su cuarto Draco camino hacia su ventana y apoyo un brazo en el marco de esta, recargando su peso en una de sus piernas, tenía curiosidad, quería saber que había en la caja que le había enviado su padre, pero no debía abrirla aun, Lucius se encargaría de hacerle saber el momento indicado para abrirla, y el como buen hijo esperaría, y obedecería a la señal de su padre y cumpliría cada uno de los mandatos dictados por el al pie de la letra, Draco suspiro, tenía claro que más que mandatos de su padre eran de Voldmort, pruebas para saber si podía confiar en él, si su lealtad era completa, si era lo suficientemente fuerte, para ver si valía la pena volver cien por ciento permanente la tienta impregnada en un escalofriante dibujo en su antebrazo izquierdo, pero ¿alguna vez le habían preguntado qué era lo que él quería? No, ¿alguna vez si quiera pensaron que él quería otra cosa para él? No, nadie nunca dudó que el mayor sueño de Draco era ser el mejor mortifago en la historia, si, quizás lo fue, cuando era pequeño y no tenía idea que implicaba el hecho de ser parte de los mortios, pero a medida que crecía, su sueño se iba transformando en su mayor pesadilla y la única persona que noto que no todo lo que rodeaba a Draco era maldad fue justamente ella, Luna, quizás de ahí venia la necesidad de estar con ella, las sensaciones que le causaba, el porqué de querer que ella fuera feliz, Draco levanto la mirada y la fijo en el lago, si , su ventana daba al lago, y si, él había visto a Luna caminar hacia allá esa noche, y se convenció de que salía a sancionarla, pero al llegar ahí, no pudo más que sentarse con ella.

* * *

**Siento mucho la demora, pero no había tenido tiempo!, güeno, no hay escusa que valga así que aquí esta, me gustaría que dejaran su opinión, ya que no sabia como continuar el capitulo pasado! jue horrible, pero bueno, me inspire, y espero que los guste, GRACIAS POR LEER, y ya saben, cualquier cosa que necesiten saber, o me quieran hacer saber, review 3**


	10. Lo acepto

**Lamento la demora, pero aquí esta, espero les guste, muchas gracias por leer :D**

* * *

La fría brisa nocturna golpeaba suavemente su rostro, su cabello se mecía con gracia al ritmo impuesto por el viento, era tarde, ella lo sabía, pero como siempre tenía ganas de sentarse a observar el lago, cuando llego se sentó sobre la capa de hojas secas que se había formado en el suelo gracias a la estación y abraso sus rodillas, jugueteo torpemente con las hojas de colores cálidos que se hallaban a su alcance, debía empezar a traer un chaleco o una manta, ya que el frio se comenzaba a hacer presente, el leve temblor en su cuerpo y el castañeo en sus dientes lo evidenciaba, la noche estaba tranquila, no se veían torposoplos o Nargles por ninguna parte, Luna se levantó, recordó que debía confeccionar los amuletos para Halloween y todavía le faltaban raíces de Herbalia*, eran indispensables para que el amuleto cumpliera su función, espantar Nargles de la fiesta de Halloween -Por aquí deben haber, la cantidad de grillos alrededor es mucha, y estos se alimentan de la flor de Herbalia – Pensó mientras cada cierto rato se agachaba a revolver las hojas en busca de sus raíces, cuando ya tenía las suficientes, se dio media vuelta y regreso a su punto de partida dando pequeños saltitos y tarareando una canción, al llegar noto una presencia que se acercaba hacia el lago, no se inmuto, tenía claro quién era, de hecho había tardado más que otras veces, así que simplemente se sentó en la orilla esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla.

-¿Hace frio no?- Luna levanto la cabeza, sonriéndole.

-Cualquiera tendría frio si sale de noche con ese pijama tan delgado- El sonido del castañeo de los dientes de Luna era evidente, de repente la rubia sintió un peso extra sobre sus hombros, lo miro extrañada.

-Te va a dar frio a ti- Luna se iba a quitar la capa que Draco había puesto sobre sus hombros.

-No, déjalo, yo estoy bien- de hecho estaba bastante más abrigado que ella.

-Gracias- Luna sonrió a la vez que se envolvía más en la capa, al inhalar sintió que una masculina fragancia inundaba sus fosas nasales, si ese era el perfume de Draco, tenía buen gusto sin duda.

-Hoy te vi buscando algo en el receso- Draco saco algo de su bolsillo- ¿Por casualidad, era esto?- Le mostro una libreta un poco destartalada, que estaba a reventar de papeles, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro-Debes de cuidar más tus cosas Lunática, yo podría pedirte algo a cambio de devolvértela-

-Peero no lo harás- Luna se estiro rápidamente y se la quito de las manos - muchas gracias,-¿Dónde la encontraste?, últimamente los duendecillos esconden mis cosas en los lugares más extraños- Luna le sonrió mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-Estaba cerca de las mazmorras, en una de las estatuas de armaduras- Draco la miro interrogante-¿Por qué dejas que el resto haga esas cosas?-

-¿Qué cosas?- Luna ladeo la cabeza, no entendía a qué se refería.

-No finjas que no entiendes- Luna seguía sin responder-Argh, me refiero a que se rían de ti, que escondan tus cosas, que te molesten, ¿por qué no haces nada al respecto?- Luna no desvió la mirada en ningún momento.

-Porque no me importa, realmente no me importa que piense el resto de mí, mi madre me dijo una vez que, si alguien realmente valía la pena, me aceptaría como soy, sin cuestionarme, como Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, incluso como tú- no le dio tiempo para responder y prosiguió- Obviamente, mientras mi comportamiento no dañe a nadie, a parte dijo que si les prestaba atención o les daba importania solo me pondría triste, y yo no quiero estar triste- Luna le sonrió, pero a diferencia de la anterior esta parecía un poco más forzada.

-Al parecer tú y tu madre son parecidas- Draco no sabía que más decir, a él, a diferencia de ella, le importaba bastante su imagen, y sus palabras lo hacían sentir como un tonto.

-Mi padre siempre dice eso, dice que soy como una copia de mi madre, pero yo no estoy segura, ella era una gran bruja y una magnifica persona, sin mencionar que era hermosa, ni aunque lo intentara mucho podría ser como ella, pero no importa, todos somos especiales a nuestra manera- Luna bajo la mirada cada vez faltaba menos para el aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

-¿Era?-Draco estaba sorprendido, nunca había escuchado sobre la muerte de la madre de Luna.

-O sea, es, pero dejo de ser físicamente aquí- Draco la miro extrañado, como indicando que prosiguiera-Hace casi 7 años, cuando yo tenía 9, mi madre estaba trabajando en un hechizo, nunca nadie supo para que era, ella dijo que era secreto, bueno, algo salió mal, y la mezcla exploto- La voz de Luna se entrecorto- Como yo estaba ahí, ella me empujo para salvarme, por lo que ella no tuvo tiempo para escapar, intente volver por ella, pero lo último que recuerdo es el cuerpo de mi madre inerte en el piso, y luego negro, cuando desperté un par de días después, mi padre me explico que mamá tenía un asunto pendiente en otra parte, al ver la tristeza en sus ojos, lo entendí, ella no volvería-Luna sollozo un poco-Unos años después encontré una carta dentro de una caja, era para mí, la había escrito mi madre un par de semanas antes de morir, en ella decía todo lo que mi madre sentía, y me daba ánimos para seguir adelante, desde ese día intente ver la muerte como algo que no cambiaría nada, pero cuando se acerca esta fecha, se me hace imposible- Luna ya se había calmado, pero aun así Draco sentía la necesidad de abrasarla.

-Lo siento mucho-Luna negó con la cabeza-¿Puedo preguntar cuando pasó?- No sabía si era la mejor idea preguntar eso.

-El 31 de octubre- Luna volvió su vista hacia el lago, hasta que sintió que algo tomaba su mano obligándola a ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento- Draco no pensó que faltara tan poco para el aniversario, dos semanas con un par de días, lo que paso después tampoco lo pensó, rodeo a Luna con sus brazos protectoramente, apoyando su rostro en los finos cabellos de ella, Luna se sorprendió, pero respondió de la misma manera, el olor que emanaba de él era aún mejor que el de la capa.

Sintió un calor reconfortante traspasar su blanca piel, enterró su rostro en el pecho masculino, un pequeño sollozo escapo de sus labios.

-No digas que lo sientes, no es tu culpa- Draco la abraso más fuerte, pasaron un rato así, hasta que el temblor en los hombros de Luna cesó - tengo que volver al castillo- Luna se separó lentamente de él,no quería romper el mágico contacto, agacho por sus raíces y por la capa, la extendió hacia el para que este la tomara, pero Draco simplemente negó.

-Llévala tú, la necesitaras más, después me la devuelves- Luna agradeció con una sonrisa, se paró de puntillas y planto un suave beso en la pálida mejilla del platino.

-Gracias-Luna se marchó a paso lento y cabizbaja.

Draco sonrió, ya lo había aceptado, hace días lo había hecho, le atraía Luna, y no haría nada por evitarlo, desde la primera vez que se encontraron en el lago había pasado más de una semana, y todos esos días se habían juntado casualmente en el mismo lugar, al principio era raro, Luna hablaba de cosas que solo ella entendía y él era cortante y frío pero rápidamente Luna cambio eso, ambos conversaban más fluidamente, el intentaba entenderla, y ella intentaba que el fuera un poco más expresivo, estaba funcionando, pero esto no podría saberlo nadie, y ninguno tenía las intenciones de decirlo, y tampoco había nadie que sospechara.

Draco volvió a su cuarto a paso lento, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Luna le había dicho ¿Cómo alguien que sonreía tanto, siempre estaba feliz, se preocupaba por el resto y siempre buscara lo positivo, podía acarrear con una pena de esa magnitud? Sin duda Luna era fuerte, quizás más fuerte que el mismo, ella era única.

* * *

***Herbalia: un tubérculo con propiedades mágicas inventado por mi.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? agradecería que me dejaran saber su opinión con un beio beio review, como he dicho antes lamento la demora, pero he estado muy ocupada, y no quería subir un capitulo solo por subirlo, espero que cumpla con sus expectativas.**

**Muchas gracias a la gente que ha dejado reviews, realmente los aprecio, a quienes siguen la historia, y a quienes la leen, enserio gracias :D.**


End file.
